Conker: Live
|modes=Platformer, Third-person shooter, Action-adventure |ratings=ESRB: M |system=Xbox Live |media=DVD |input=Xbox Controller }} Conker: Live and Reloaded is a Third person shooter/platform adventure game released for the Xbox in 2005. The single player campaign mode is in most respects a remake of the original Conker's Bad Fur Day for the Nintendo 64, however with updated graphics and higher audio quality. The largest change to the game is a brand new multiplayer mode, known as Xbox Live & Co.. With the December 14, 2006 backwards compatibility update, the game can now be played on the Xbox 360. However, it does suffer from several minor glitches.thumb|300px|right Gameplay Single Player The single player portion of Conker: Live & Reloaded is basically a complete remake of Conker's Bad Fur Day, albeit with several small changes, such as improved graphics and enhanced sound effects. Multiplayer (click to enlarge)]] The Xbox Live & Co. multiplayer version of the game is introduced in Live & Reloaded, and follows the use of the same third-person perspective as the single player game's use of weapons. Multiplayer consists of different game missions such as Capture the Flag or the standard Deathmatch modes. The player may participate as a member of the SHC or the Tediz. However, since April 15, 2010, online support for Live and Reloaded has been cancelled (along with other original Xbox titles). Classes As well as a choice of soldier, the game follows as "classes". Each class has its own special equipment, special abilities, and physical capabilities. Each class is designed for a distinct purpose, and more often than not, the class a player chooses will determine that player's fighting strategy. Each class is designed to have advantages against certain classes while being vulnerable to others. For example, the Thermophile's Sinurator inflicts extreme damage on Sneekers and Long Rangers, who have less health, but is somewhat useless against the high-vitality Demolisher. Each class comes equipped with a primary weapon with unlimited ammunition, (although reloading of the weapon is still required), a limited stock of grenades, and at least one special Ability. The classes also can choose from several Specialist Ordinance items, as well as access Mobile Units terminals to ride vehicles unique to each class, which can be obtained at stations in team bases (however, an option is available to the host of a server to disable one or both features). Abilities common to all classes are the Open Hand, which is the ability to shoulder all weapons for extra running speed, and a Spray Can that can be used to apply the player's Avatar image to walls to mock human opponents. Scattered throughout the arenas are yellow Upgrade orbs, which grant a player more equipment and abilities when obtained. A player loses his upgrade orb upon death, allowing another player to obtain it. Terminals Terminals are found in every mission, usually near a base. Terminals are computers that dispense useful items or vehicles, and can be accessed by a player during the game. When accessed, the player is given a menu of the available items. When an item is chosen it can be picked up at an adjacent dispenser area. The objects received from the terminals disappear upon the death of the player that obtained them. Terminals may be neutral and available to both sides, or under the control of one side. Terminals can be attacked and disabled, but not destroyed. If damaged or disabled, they can be repaired with an arc weld, issued to the Demolisher and Sky Jockey classes. Neutral or enemy controlled terminals can be hacked with a Sneeker's hacking device. There are two types of terminals: Specialist Ordinance Terminals, and Mobile Units terminals. Censorship The game was originally titled as Conker: Live and Uncut featuring completely uncensored single player experience. Sometime during the development of the game, this was removed and the game was released in a heavily censored form, that censored many minor obscenities that were present in the original Nintendo 64 version. This drew heavy criticism from fans of the original, especially as it detracted from comedic highlights such as The Great Mighty Poo Song. This song was also censored on the soundtrack, but Rare has the uncensored Xbox version on their website. A code to uncensor the words in the single player game was created, but removed from the final product, due to concerns that some retailers would refuse to sell the game. The accuracy of this statement was questioned by some for several reasons. Like the original, the game was rated M by the ESRB and carried warnings about its content as well as Rare's promotional spoof warnings that advertised the fact that the content of the game was explicitly 'adult'. The audio files on the game disc were "pre-censored" and contained the bleeps, meaning they were not censored by the game engine. This indicated that the ability to play an uncensored version of the game (whether by default or an unlock code) was removed at an early point in the game's development. The multiplayer portion of the game is completely uncensored if you first finish single player mode. Players have the option to turn off Bleeps, the option named "Potty Mouth" and features heavy use of obscenities. Changes from Bad Fur Day *The graphics have been updated, and many characters have become more detailed, such as Mrs. Bee having eye shadow, Conker having more fur, Tediz getting clothes,and the SHC Sarge having a mustache. *A majority of characters now have better mouth animations that are better synced to their voice. *Many obscenities uncensored in Bad Fur Day have been bleeped out. Bad Fur day bleeped out "Fuck","Cock and "Cunt" all the times it was said, "shit" half the times it was said, and "asshole" only one of the times it was said. However, in Live and Reloaded, Fuck is still censored, shit is censored all times it is said, asshole is bleeped all the times it is said, felatio is censored, and twat is censored all the times it is said.The only exception to this is the Great Mighty Poo's song, although it is only uncensored during the credits and not in the battle with him, and the multiplayer mode, but multiplayer is only uncensored if the player has first beaten Single Player. *The multiplayer has been replaced with a team based shooter that has a story. Some plot holes from Bad Fur Day were filled. *After exiting the barn after escaping the sewers, the water tower's water is now seen draining, while before the player simply had to find out themselves. *In Bad Fur Day, before the GMP boss battle, the player must throw one piece of sweet corn in the poo, walk up the path, put 2 in, and then walk up the path and put 3 in. In Live and Reloaded, the player only has to throw one in each time. *The locations of the cogs in bats' tower is now changed.In Bad Fur Day, one was in a circular room, and two were in the room just past it.In Live and Reloaded, one of the ones from the second circular room was moved to the room with Mr. Cog. *In Bad Fur Day, upon reaching the it's War chapter, Conker must have an electric eel chase him through underwater generators to turn the power on. In Live and Reloaded, it is simply turned on with a switch. *Instead of a Tediz being in the big gun in the it's war chapter, Tediz are guarding it. *When Rodent is getting shot at by Tediz, there are two other squirrels tied up who get killed. They were not present in Bad Fur Day. *In game cheats were removed. *Strangely, the first time the wasps are killed the first one's death occurs off-screen. Later, the second time they are killed, the Boss goes farther before being killed. *Clang Goblings are now common enemies and most can be killed. However, the ones that return from Bad Fur Day can not be killed manually.Also, new doll enemies appear. *A timer now appears during Bomb Run. It was not present before, but Conker still had the same amount of time. *Conker's bat replaces his frying pan for most of the game. After attacking the gargoyle with the frying pan, he explains that the developer changed the training stage. Conker then hits him with a bat and uses it for most of the rest of the game. *When the soldier is electrocuted, he is electrocuted longer and his eye falls out. In a similar case, Berri is shot more. *After getting guns in It's War, Conker must simply shoot the lock off the door. But here, Tediz assault him before he enters. *In Bad Fur Day, the waterfall below the bridge goes into a lake that is shallow and the player can walk in. However, in Live and Reloaded, it leads into neverending chasm, and should Conker fall here, he comes out of a pipe near the bridge. *Conker can now walk around while urinating when he is intoxicated. *The entrance to Barn Boys is now sealed during the night, possibly due to space issues as the night version of Windy appears to be completely retextured so a night version of Barn Boy was simply skipped. In addition Hangover is also sealed at the beginning of It's War, despite Conker must go through Hangover after he comes from Spooky. Hangover does not have a night version but shaded area seems less obvious, except for the sunlight near the top and if Conker looks up to a blue sky. The entrance to Bat's Tower is left alone and the level is still day. *The Great Mighty Poo's eyes no longer move. Cameos *Banjo can be seen above the fireplace inside the pub, while the protagonist from Grabbed by the Ghoulies, Cooper, can be seen vomiting in the toilet in the Game 3 section. Kazooie, who appeared in the first game as a 2D umbrella in the Chapters section, reappears in this remake; however, she has not been updated. *In the game's demo, The magazine Conker was reading had a picture of Halo's Master Chief on the cover. However the cameo was removed when the full game was released. Trivia *The cover is somewhat sick due to the fact the tank main missle is being rubbed by a female soldier and is "represented" as his crotch and a white element seems to be surround the tip. Category:Games Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded